


That Damn Jacket

by Reveirter



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alpha Adora (She-Ra), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cowgirl, F/F, Fluff, Knotting, Masturbation, Omega Catra (She-Ra), One(1) red jacket was harmed in the making of this fic, Rutting, Size Kink, Smut, adora has a penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reveirter/pseuds/Reveirter
Summary: “Adora?” Bow asked, concerned. “Are you okay? You just kinda spaced out for a few seconds and your face is super red.” He laughed nervously. “It’s almost like you’re going into rut.”Adora looked at him with wide eyes.Oh fuck.“Oh my god you are.”
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 40
Kudos: 697





	1. Chapter 1

“And then Scorpia started shooting lightning and I thought ‘Oh man, I’m done for’ and-- Adora?”

Adora barely paid any mind to Bow and as she stared past him, gaze fixed on Catra across the room. It’s not like she wasn’t interested in Bow’s story. In fact, she’s the one who asked about what was going on while she was in the heart, but there was something about Catra that mesmerized her. She had never felt this deep need to pull her as close as possible and show everyone who Catra belonged to and something about this feeling was so different than anything she had ever experienced. Like she also had to taste her. Be _inside_ her.

Her mouth watered at the thought of taking Catra and plunging her heated cock into her dripping wet pussy. She felt her pants start to tighten and her cock swelled in size. Her knuckles turned white as she gripped her fork to prevent herself from shoving her hand down her pants and stroking herself to find some sort of relief. Unable to look away, she had half a mind to jump Catra and just… have her.

Never had Adora felt so out of control of her own desires. Why was she so damn horny?

“Adora?” Bow asked, concerned. “Are you okay? You just kinda spaced out for a few seconds and your face is super red.” He laughed nervously. “It’s almost like you’re going into rut.”

Adora looked at him with wide eyes.

_Oh fuck._

“Oh my god you are.”

“This shouldn’t be possible? I have an implant to prevent this!” Adora exclaimed.

Ruts were a new territory for Adora. She knows what they are and she had been around other alphas in rut, but she hadn’t thought this was a possibility. All of the cadets got implants in their arms when they presented as alphas or omegas and they were told this would make them better soldiers because it would prevent distractions. She barely knew what they were talking about and figured anything that helped them win the war was worth it. It wasn’t until she joined the rebellion that she learned what heats and ruts were.

“Maybe it’s defective or something?” Bow reached out to grab her hand in comfort. Adora flinched and quickly pulled her hand away as if he burned her. “I’m sorry, I won’t touch you.”

“It’s not you. I’ve just never had a rut before,” Adora said worriedly. 

She was conflicted about what she should do next. Her alpha intincts were screaming at her to fuck Catra and take what’s her’s until she filled her with her come and knotted. Wasn’t that part of her job as her mate? Satisfy all of her desires? Her cock leaked pre-come at the thought of bending Catra over the table and knotting her, locking her come inside. 

The logical part rationalized that dragging Catra into this would be a terrible idea and it shouldn’t be up to her to take care of her rut. She should take care of this on her own even though they were mated. They briefly talked having sex while in rut or heat, but that was under the assumption that it’d be further in the future.

There was only one thing she could do, she decided. She needed to find a vacant room far away from everyone for the next few days until her rut ended.

Adora took a deep breath to try and calm down. Getting her erection to go down was useless, but she could at least control herself enough to make it out of there without drawing attention. “I need to take care of this by myself.”

“Wait!” Bow stood up suddenly and leaned forward on the table. “Maybe we should bring you to Glimmer. She could help. I know it’s too late for suppressants, but she knows how to handle ruts,” Bow urged. While not an alpha himself, he could sympathize with her feeling out of control of her own biology.

“Bow, I can handle this myself. Don’t worry about me. Just let everyone know that I’m fine and have this under control.” Adora tried to give a smile, but she grimaced when she felt her hard cock twitch in her pants. Her very obvious boner rubbed deliciously against her thigh as she shifted in her seat and the wetness at the tip started to seep through her pants. Even if people didn’t see it, they’d be able to smell the start of her rut as she passed by. She shifted awkwardly, trying to discreetly make her bulge less noticeable, and hurried out of the room. She ignored Bow calling out after her, but it wasn’t his problem to deal with either.

Adora actually already knew where the best vacant room away from the others was. Who knew studying the layout of the castle would come in handy for hiding away and jacking off? Navigating the halls while avoiding people was difficult, but eventually she finally found the room and quickly slid inside, making sure no one saw her. 

She barely wasted any time sitting on the edge of the bed and unbuttoned and unzipped her pants. There wasn’t enough time to even think about taking any clothes off. She just needed to come. She needed Catra.

_Fuck, Catra._

The thought of her mate sent a jolt of pleasure racing through her body all the way to the end of her cock. She shoved her hand down her pants and fished her hard cock out, noticing how it throbbed in her hand. She gripped herself and gave a small stroke, but cringed at the friction. Usually she had Catra to help lubricate everything. She spit on her palm and figured it was better than nothing.

She hadn’t needed to touch herself in a long time. Once she and Catra got together it seemed like they were having sex almost daily and she was never left unsatisfied. The only time she masturbated after leaving the Horde was after Princess Prom. She jerked off for hours thinking about Catra in her disheveled suit and fucking that smirk off her face. After, she had the unfortunate conversation with Glimmer and Bow on why she needed some new sheets.

What’s different about this time is that she didn’t have to imagine what Catra’s hand looked like wrapped around her cock when she’s giving her a handjob. Or what she looked like taking her cock deep inside her pussy. Or when she’s having an orgasm that leaves her shaking and unable to move. Her hand would never feel as good as Catra, but at least she had the visuals to aid her through her rut.

Her mind sifted through some of her favorite memories. She remembered fucking Catra slow and hard in the training grounds after an intense training session and how they haven’t been able to train without it ending in sex since. She then thought of Catra blowing her in the hot springs during their first visit to Mystacor together and almost getting caught by Castaspella. That was the first time Catra had given her a blowjob and it was still a memory she thought about often. There were so many times to choose from and each one brought her closer and closer to her sweet release.

Adora finally settled on a fantasy that had her ready to burst immediately. It wasn’t anything particularly new. She pictured Catra on top of her, riding her cock hard and fast. The only difference this time is that she’s only wearing her red Horde jacket, smirking at her as she bounced on her cock. Knowing how sexy she looks wearing her clothes and that she gets to decide when and where Adora gets to come. Her taut stomach muscles strained as she bounced up and down, head tilted back and moaning as she came around her cock. Then Catra said something that had her moving her hand even faster and squeezing tighter.

Knot me, Adora!

She wasn’t expecting the end to come so fast from those few words and only lasted a few more strokes before she came, exploding on said red jacket. She didn’t care that the jacket that’s been with her for years was probably ruined as she rode out her orgasm. All she could think about was slipping her knot inside as spurt after spurt of come drenched her clothes and barely registered the door opening and closing.

“What’s going on here?” Catra asked, a hint of laughter in her voice. “Rubbing one out in the middle of the day? I could’ve helped you with that.” She was even more amused when Adora’s eyes snapped open in a panic as if she was caught doing something wrong.

“Catra, I-I-” Adora panted, continuing to come in weak spurts, getting it on her pants and running down the shaft. Her hand still gripped near the base. “You shouldn’t be here.”

“Looks like I’m needed though.” Catra watched as the last of Adora’s come leaked out the tip. Her playful smirk softened. “It’s okay, Adora. I know you’re in rut and I want to help you.”

“Don’t worry about me, Catra. I can handle this on my own,” Adora said, motioning to her cock, still hard. “As you just saw.”

Catra gave her an incredulous look. “Are you serious? There’s no way I’m passing this up. You’ll be miserable for days without me.”

“You shouldn’t have to deal with me when I’m like this though,” Adora sighed, shoulders sagging. It pained her to reject Catra, but she figured it was for the best.

“I want to be with you for your first rut. I want you to rely on _me_ for this.” Catra moved to sit beside her on the bed and her ears drooped. “Do you not want me here?”

“Of course I want you here. I haven’t been able to think about anything else since my rut started,” Adora reassured. Her heart ached at Catra thinking she didn’t want her. “I’m afraid because I’m having these thoughts and urges that I’ve never had before.”

“What urges? What do you _want_?” Catra already knew, but she needed to hear Adora say it.

Adora’s voice lowered to a whisper. “I want to knot you.” She quickly continued. “But we don’t have to and I thought you didn’t want that.”

Catra paused for a moment before softly speaking. “I’ve thought about it and I want you to knot me too. I didn’t bring it up because I thought you didn’t want that with me.”

“Well I never brought it up because you never did!” Adora exclaimed, but not as nervous as before. 

Catra facepalmed. “Wow, we’re really bad at this communication thing, aren’t we?" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again. "Okay, so how about we give this a go and I’ll tell you if I want to stop. Same goes for you.”

“Alright,” Adora conceded. She was still hesitant, but she was also excited and hopeful to experience her first rut with her mate. “Can you kiss me first?”

“You’re so stupid,” Catra said as she flung her leg over Adora and straddled her, arms wrapped around Adora's neck to pull her in close, and brought their lips together for a searing kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra and Adora _finally_ get it on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of the kudos and comments from the first chapter! I hope you all like this one too! This is where the real fun begins ;)

They started making out and Adora grabbed her ass, pulling her down to grind against her cock. They both moaned at the friction and Catra could feel the entirety of Adora’s length against her slit through her pants. Adora ran her hands underneath Catra’s shirt and up her back, gently scraping the fur until she reached her bra. With a flick of the wrist, it was undone. She reveled in the feeling of Catra purring into her mouth as her hands wandered around and cupped Catra’s breasts a little too firmly. Her thumbs brushed her hard nipples while she kneaded her soft mounds.

Catra pulled away to pull her shirt up over her head. “That’s better,” Catra said, flinging her shirt and bra somewhere behind her.

One of Adora’s hands lowered to her waist and pulled her in closer, trying to start a faster rocking motion. Catra continued to move her hips and slid her pussy against Adora and, while it felt good, it wasn’t nearly enough for either of them. She suddenly pulled away and hopped off her lap.

“Wait, where are you going?” Adora panicked.

“Relax. I’m just taking my pants off.” Catra rolled her eyes.

Adora was enamoured watching Catra undress. When Catra’s pants finally slid down to the floor, she could see how wet she was and her thighs glistened with slick. She could also smell her arousal with her heightened senses and somehow she felt herself get even harder. She licked her lips, remembering how good Catra tasted on her tongue last night and how amazing it felt to have her thighs pressed against her head.

“Maybe you should take your clothes off too?” Catra chuckled when Adora looked down at her come-stained jacket and her cock still jutted out of her fly. She waited patiently as Adora quickly shucked off her pants and underwear and kicked them across the room. Her jacket, shirt, and sports bra landed on the floor beside her.

Adora sat on the edge of the bed again, legs spread, and cock proudly on display in all of its glory. This was the first time Catra actually got a really good look. It was bigger than usual and it looked like she’d barely be able to close her fist around it. She was tempted to just drop to her knees and suck her off, but she didn’t think she could wait any longer without having Adora’s huge cock inside her.

Her pussy attempted to clench around nothing just at the thought of feeling the girth stretch her. She pushed Adora back to lay down, keeping her feet on the floor. She straddled Adora’s hips and started grinding down on Adora’s length again, but with no barriers now. They both moaned when her clit caught on the head.

“What were you thinking about before you came all over yourself?” Catra asked as she steadied herself on Adora’s rock-hard abs.

Adora barely paid attention to what she’s saying. All she wanted to do was watch her shaft splitting Catra’s lips apart with every motion and spreading her come, lubricating her movements. 

“Adora.” Catra leaned over and grabbed her by the cheeks to gently force her to look up. “What were you imagining when you were touching yourself?”

“You. Uh, something like this actually,” Adora mumbled out.

“I was riding you like this?” Catra sped up her rocking motions and felt Adora reached out to grab her hips. “Was it just like this? Anything else?”

“I was inside you and you may or may not have been wearing my jacket.” Adora couldn’t make eye contact as she said the last part. She should have felt embarrassed admitting that. I mean, she was a bit nervous sharing something she desired, but come on, her extremely hot and naked girlfriend was ready to play out her fantasy.

“Really?” Catra asked, surprised. She never thought of wearing it and she never cared much for the Horde jackets. She reached over to grab said jacket off the ground and put it on, not bothering to button it up. Her nipples were barely covered. “How do I look?”

Adora took in the amazing sight and felt her cock twitch in response. “You’re so beautiful.”

“Are you sure? I never really thought Horde uniforms were my thing.” Catra lowered her hand and stroked Adora a few times to make sure she's lubricated enough and felt her cock throb. When she was satisfied that the mix of her own wetness and Adora’s come was more than enough, she lifted her hips and lined it up with her entrance. She slowly and easily sank down until the tip was inside.

Adora’s body trembled when she could feel Catra’s walls start to squeeze her. “You look amazing wearing anything,” she was barely able to choke out as Catra slid down further. Catra felt tighter than ever and squeezed her cock like a vice. She closed her eyes and struggled to keep her hips still to let Catra adjust to her new size.

For Catra, Adora felt way bigger than usual, just as she expected. She was always above average and challenging to fit in sometimes, but with her rut she was thicker and longer. It never occurred to her that Adora’s biology would change while in rut and it surprised her just how turned on she was with it. She couldn’t wait until she was finally riding it or, better yet, getting fucked into the mattress with it.

Catra stayed still, Adora’s cock completely sheathed inside, stretching her to her limit. She steadied herself on Adora’s abs once again and felt them tense beneath her in an attempt to not thrust up. It was a bit painful having something so large filling her and she could feel it pulsing deep inside. She tried to relax, but it seemed like there just wasn’t enough room.

Adora sat up on her forearms, slightly worried at the grimace on her face. “Are you okay? Let me know if it’s too much.”

“I’m fine,” Catra gritted out. “Just give me a bit to get used to you.” She tried to remember if she had ever had something this big inside her. The biggest thing she’d taken was She-Ra’s cock which was also larger than normal Adora. She felt a rush of wetness, imagining for a moment that it was She-Ra below her. “Could you imagine She-Ra in rut? You probably wouldn’t be able to fit.” 

Adora’s hips jerked up at the thought, causing Catra to gasp and throw her head back. Claws dug into her stomach, almost drawing blood. 

“Fuck, I’m so sorry Catra,” Adora apologized.

“That was so hot,” Catra moaned. “You really liked that idea, huh? Maybe we’ll try her out sometime, but not right now.” Catra smiled down at her and felt the pain lessen. “I want you just the way you are.”

Catra started moving now that she felt more of a pleasant burn instead of discomfort. She was extremely full, but she loved the new stretch, almost whimpering as she lifted herself almost completely off Adora’s cock. Without warning, she dropped all the way to the base in one motion and started a harsh rhythm, rotating her hips just how Adora liked it as she rode her cock.

Adora watched, mesmerized,as her tits as they bounced up and down unrestrained. It was much more erotic than usual, only catching glimpses of her nipples under her jacket. When she couldn’t take the unintentional teasing anymore, she brought one hand up to play with a sensitive nipple. All the while she used the thumb of her other hand to rub her clit. 

While it felt amazing finally being inside Catra and watching her ride her cock was a literal dream come true, it still wasn’t enough. She _needed_ more. She grabbed Catra’s hips with both hands and, with her feet firmly planted on the ground, used the leverage to thrust up everytime Catra came back down. The harsh pace was just what she needed and allowed her to thrust deeper inside Catra.

“You’re so big. I feel so full,” Catra moaned. Adora’s knot swelled in size and it teased her entrance with every drop of her hips. “I need your knot. I want my alpha’s knot.”

Something about hearing Catra call her her ‘ alpha’ made Adora snap and suddenly flipped them over. She barely gave Catra any time to think about what was happening before she was standing over Catra. Tossing one leg over her shoulder, she spread her legs even wider, hips thrusting as hard and fast as she could. Her eyes flickered from Catra’s face, contorted in absolute pleasure, to where her cock was pistoning in and out.

All Catra could do was lay there and take what Adora was giving her. She’d usually feel too vulnerable and exposed like this, but she couldn’t care less with her rutting alpha towering over her, taking what she wants from her and her knot so close to finally getting inside her. Catra watched Adora’s muscles flexing with every thrust. There was a wild look in her eyes and her body glistened with sweat from exertion. It was ridiculous how sexy she looked.

“You’re going to take my knot,” Adora growled out. “Then you’re gonna take all of my come.”

“Yes! Yes! I want you to come inside,” Catra cried out. “Please knot me!”

Adora leaned down to kiss Catra for a moment. It was all tongues and teeth, just desperate for a connection. She then moved to kissing Catra’s neck and found her mating mark that Catra wore proudly on display, biting into it once again. Catra’s claws dug into her back and down to grip her ass and she felt her body start to tremble.

With one last thrust, her knot finally slipped inside with a loud and obscenely wet pop. And in that instant they both came, unable to hold off any longer. Adora continued to rut against her as much as possible while tied, drawing the most out of their orgasms. 

Catra, in her moment of pure bliss, realized with great pride that this was probably the longest orgasm they’d ever shared and the most Adora’s ever come. Just when she thinks it’s over, she feels another spurt and there’s just so much come trapped inside. She also starts to question how so much more can fit inside her. She feels like she is ready to burst when it finally tapers off and they’re both left as quivering messes wrapped up in each other.

Adora briefly imagines getting Catra pregnant. She knows that it’s highly unlikely given that Catra also has an implant to prevent heats and pregnancies, but her rut induced mind can’t help but wish that her’s is defective too. She shakes that from her mind for now and decides to just bask in the afterglow of their orgasms.

Coming down from their highs, Adora removed her mouth from Catra’s neck and rested her head on the bed beneath. With the last bit of strength, she maneuvered them higher on the bed and flipped them over so Catra could lay on top of her and be more comfortable while they were tied since she had no idea how long it could take.

“Three more days of this? What torture,” Catra said in mock exasperation.

Adora stared up at her lovingly and moved some hair out of Catra’s face. “You don’t have to help me the entire time. I was fine locking myself away here for a few days.”

“You didn’t even tell anyone where you went. What were you going to do for food and water?”

“I-I don’t know! I didn’t think that far ahead.” Adora stammered at the disapproving look she got. She then shot up, almost knocking their heads together. “Bow! I ran out on him at lunch. He and Glimmer don’t know where I am.”

“I told them that I’d be helping you through this and where you were. They said they’d cover your princess duties and have food sent to us.”Catra assured her. “You’re lucky I could smell you all the way across the castle and knew where you were.”

Adora’s shoulders sagged in relief and she flopped back on the bed. “Wow, I really don’t know what I’d have done without you here.”

Catra looked down at the red Horde jacket she was still wearing. “Probably would have died of dehydration based on how much you come.”

Adora stared at said jacket with a dopey grin on her face. “You look really sexy wearing my jacket, by the way. I’ll never look at it the same way again.”

“Yeah, well, we’re definitely burning it once you’re done with your rut,” Catra said as she shucked it off of her sweaty body and tossed it away.

“What? Why?” Adora questioned, scandalized at the idea of burning her beloved jacket. “We just need to wash it. I think we can get my, um, stuff out.”

“This is absolutely not coming out.” Catra reasoned. “I’m sorry Adora, but it’s time to finally get rid of that damn jacket.”

Of course Adora was desperate to keep the jacket she'd had for literally years. “Can’t we just use magic to wash it?”

“I’m gonna say no since I don’t think the come stain remover princess exists.” Catra retorted, nuzzling into Adora’s neck. “Now shut up. I want to rest a bit before the next round and I can’t do that while talking about your jacket.”

Adora decided it was best not to argue any further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there ends my first ABO fic... What a ride that was.
> 
> I really wanted a fic where Adora's jacket was completely destroyed and I thought what better way than with sex and that's why pretty much the reason why I wrote this lol

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ABO fic and I hope you liked it! 
> 
> I’ve always liked when heats/ruts kinda just made people hornier than usual and not, like, make them want to die or they’re in extreme pain so just know that if Adora did have to experience her rut alone, she would have been completely fine and just had to jerk off for a few days.
> 
> Back when I was writing regularly this wasn’t really something people wrote about and I never got to explore it so I’m happy I get to write about this now. And don't worry, there's way more stuff to come in the next chapter ;)
> 
> Drop me a comment and let me know what you think! I always appreciate the feedback :)
> 
> Also check out my [Tumblr](https://reveirter.tumblr.com/) if you'd like!


End file.
